1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a refrigerator provided with an evaporator at a ceiling of a body thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a refrigerator is a household appliance capable of storing foods in a fresh state while provided with a storage compartment at which the foods are stored and a cool air supplying apparatus to supply cool air at the storage compartment. The storage compartment is provided inside the body and is provided with a front surface thereof open. The open front surface of the storage compartment may be open or closed by a door.
The cool air supplying apparatus includes a cooling cycle having a compressor, a condenser, and an evaporator, and refrigerant circulated at the cooling cycle is provided to generate cool air at an outside while evaporating at the evaporator. The generated cool air is forced or circulated by a blower fan into the storage compartment.
The compressor at a conventional refrigerator is generally disposed at a machinery compartment provided at a lower portion of the body, and the evaporator is disposed at a rear of the storage compartment. In the conventional refrigerator, because the evaporator is disposed at the rear of the storage compartment, a rear wall of the storage compartment may not be evenly leveled, and the usefulness of the space of the storage compartment is low.